


Fight Me

by my_lackof_romance



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, Fluffy, M/M, Sick!Castiel, just fluff, nurse!Dean, thats it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-12 04:33:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5652631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/my_lackof_romance/pseuds/my_lackof_romance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel is hospital-ridden with a case of pneumonia. His nurse is pretty cute.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fight Me

**Author's Note:**

> {Based on a Tumblr post}
> 
> Wow. First fic! Whoo!
> 
> Now that I've fooled you with false enthusiasm, know that you shouldn't expect much because this is my first attempt at posting one of my fanfictions and it's completely unbeta'd. So. Yeah.
> 
> Anyway, enjoy!

Castiel had terrible lungs. Like, wow-how-do-you-even-go-outside-without-dying terrible.

Okay, maybe not that bad, but they weren't good, and so one little case of the flu turned into full-blown pneumonia. And pneumonia on top of asthma was not good at all.

Which is why he ended up at St. Mary Community. It was a local hospital, but he'd only been once before, when he burned his hand severely in the Great Kitchen Fire of 2013 (which he still thinks is all Gabriel's damn fault, thank you very much). 

The pneumonia was awful, but the hospital stay itself wasn't. Sure, he had an IV drip in his arm and he kept coughing up an alarming amount of snot—which a pretty redheaded nurse named Charlie assured was just phlegm, and it was good that he was expelling it, even if it was really gross—but he got his meals in bed and the nurse was really nice and actually very cute.

The biggest con of being in the hospital was boredom. He had nothing to do other than stare idly at the TV and hope a nurse or a doctor checked in so he could interact with someone. The third day of his incarceration—cough, I mean, stay—he decided that enough was enough. And built a pillow fort on his bed.

He left it up until a nurse he'd dubbed Captain America came in to check his vitals. "Fight me!" Castiel immediately exclaimed, safe behind his wall of fluff.

Captain America laughed, full-body, his smile illuminating the room like false sunshine. "Maybe later. Right now I've got to check your heartbeat." He flipped one pillow down, and the rest crumbled like dominoes. "Let me see your arm, Rocky Balboa."

Castiel decided that he liked this laugh, and this man, and so the next time he came in for his vitals, Castiel grinned wildly, and in his best impression of a medieval English knight, said, "Fight me, good sir!" but apparently his lungs resented him and they sent him spiraling into a coughing fit. It got hard to breathe for a little while, but Captain America helped calm him down and showed him how to breathe.

"So about that fight," Castiel couldn't help but rasp, when the nurse got back on track and was checking his vitals.

"Think I'm gonna take a rain check on this one." The grin that followed was dazzling, at least. "I know you'd win."

Castiel couldn't help but grin back, despite the fact that his throat burned from the coughing and there were still tears in his eyes.

The day he was supposed to check out was kind of melancholy, but Castiel was glad he could finally get back to work. Co-owning a bakery with his brother had its pros, like being able to take days off in the event of lung-related emergencies, but he missed his brother's constant joking and ever-present sweet tooth. Honestly, the sheer lack of candy wrappers lying around was kind of off putting, like maybe his brain hadn't realized that not everywhere had its own candy-loving angel that swept around and left a mess everywhere.

As he checked out at the front desk, Captain America sauntered over. "Hey, Cas. I figured I'd get you a coffee. As a kind of congratulations on surviving pneumonia." He held out the coffee cup.

Castiel laughed. "Thank you. I'm rather glad I survived it, too." The coffee was hot, even through the paper cup, so he shifted hands and searched for something to say. God, he really wanted to ask the nurse out, but how would he even go about it? He didn't even know his name.

"Well, I've—I've gotta get back to my rounds. See you around, Rocky." Captain America walked backwards a step, and saluted Castiel with two fingers before turning disappearing around a corner.

Castiel didn't notice until he got to his car the Sharpie writing on the cup.

Fight me sometime?  
– Dean

Underneath the letters were what could only be Captain America's—correction, Dean's—phone number. Castiel almost spat out the coffee he'd been trying to swallow.

**Author's Note:**

> {Sadly, I don't own Supernatural or the characters.}


End file.
